


Behind the Scenes: UNDEAD CD 2

by ByteBug



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cars, Chatlogs, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Totally-not-pesterlogs, Water, boys being dumb teenagers, find out here, the whole shebang, what goes on behind the scenes of album art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByteBug/pseuds/ByteBug
Summary: Turns out that giving UNDEAD access to phones in the middle of a photoshoot doesn't go great.Since when is there Wi-Fi in the middle of nowhere, anyway?--Chatlog with the four UNDEAD boys, takes inspiration from the CD 2 album art.





	

[Private Group Memo: ‘drop (Un)dead sexy bois’]  
[Participants: CoffinBoffin [CB], KaoruBunga [KB], ChainedWolf [CW],  AdonisOtogari [AO]]

[11.39]  
CW: hakaze-senpai WHERE ARE YOU!?  
CW: the photographers are waiting  
CW: ANSWER I KNOW YOU CHECK THIS  
CW: we’re in the middle of the desert WHERE DO YOU HAVE TO DISAPPEAR TO  
CW: the ONLY GIRLS AROUND HERE are with the photographers and theyre as sick of sitting on their asses as we are  
CW: VAMPIRE IS PROBABLY GOING TO DIE AND ITLL BE YOUR FAULT BASTARD  
KB: chillax koga ill b there in 1 sec  
KB: 2 points tho  
KB: 1) there r chicks everywhere if u know how 2 find them (which i do)  
KB: 2) why is rei going 2 die w/o me around ;)  
CW: SHITHEAD!  
CW: IF YOU CAN TALK HERE YOU CAN WALK HERE  
KB: lol nice rhyming dude  
CW: ARFEWGGNIBQB  
AO: Not thde  
AO: dest  
AO: no desrt  
KB: u ok adonis  
AO: this is  
AO: not th desert  
CW: YES IT IS  
AO: No,  
AO: There are no desserts in japan  
CW: really?  
AO: yes  
KB: thats not tru, i know plenty of desserts  
KB: parfait pastries etc  
AO: stop  
CW: youre a dumbass  
CW: anyway ADONIS  
CW: EVEN IF this shithole isnt a desert  
CW: its FUCKING HOT ENOUGH to be  
AO: Take off your clothes  
CW: WHA T!!?  
KB: my my how forward of u Adonis ;))  
AO: no.  
CW: GO AWAY hakaze-senpai  
KB: but werent u shouting a sec ago smthn abt me having 2 come back??  
CW: come here but don’t talk  
CW: you still haven’t said WHERE YOU ARE!!  
KB: ohhh im around u kno  
KB: and u havent answered my 2nd question  
CB: A creature such as myself is not used to sunlight. I find this whole affair quite tiring, however am willing to persevere. There is, of course, only a limited amount of time I can withstand.  
CB: For such a reason, it would be prudent if you could make haste. Where are you?  
KB: lolol by ur trailer actually  
CB: And why would you find yourself there?  
KB: why dont u come find out ;)  
CW: URGGGHHHHH  
CW: SAKUMA-SENPAI don’t enable his crap  
CB: For once, the doggy is correct. A rare happenchance. Savour it, everyone.  
CW: FUCK OFF!!!!  
AO: Car.  
KB: ?? bit random there Adonis-kun  
AO: Thereis a car  
CB: Indeed. I organised this vehicle to be part of our photoshoot. One which, unfortunately, cannot occur with only three of our unit present.  
KB: mmhmm i get the message  
KB: buuuut im also busy  
CW: doing what!?  
KB: im talking 2 a wonderful young lady  
CB: A young lady near my trailer?  
KB: yea  
KB: shes a fan ;)  
CW: then WHY is she talking to YOU!?  
KB: im just that charming  
CW: argh this is SHIT  
KB: and whatre u gonna do about it?  
CW: ill come over there and BEAT YOU UP  
KB: :oo in front of a lady~?  
CB: I’d advise against that, doggy. We don’t want to alienate any fans, after all.  
CB: Wait until she’s gone.  
KB: guh  
AO: Why are y ou talking to a firl and on you rphone ?  
CW: cause hes a lousy shit excuse of a human being  
KB: actually its b/c she gave me her # ;)  
KB: im pretending 2 enter it lol  
AO: Well done  
KB: ty ty  
CB: You’ve been talking here for quite the while though. Is it not suspiciously long to be entering a mere string of numbers?  
AO: It takes m  
AO: e that lung  
CB: As long as you try your best, Adonis-kun.  
CW: GO AWAY GRANDPA  
CB: Hush now. Can I not be proud of my underclassmen?  
CW: no its fcking disgusting  
CB: Looks like a doggy needs some lessons in manners.  
CB: Adonis, if you would please fetch me the rope?  
CW: N O  
AO: Yes  
CW: adoNIS!!!  
CW: I THOUGHT WE WERE TIGHT  
AO: Tight?  
AO: I do not where tights  
KB: haha nice one adonis  
AO: Thank you?  
CW: no words  
KB: if only  
CW: i will F I G H T Y O U  
CB: Settle down now.  
CB: If you’re finished with your “business”, Kaoru, mayhaps you would make your presence known?  
KB: ye ye im on my way lol  
KB: see u in a few mins  
CB: In the meantime, since we were talking about tights: what do you two youngsters think about our outfits? Nice, no?  
AO: We ar o  
AO: one year younger than you  
CB: Age is just a number.  
AO: Ye s it is?  
CW: yeah uh QUESTION!?  
CW: why are we in these outfits for our album cover instead of the normal ones  
CB: Good question. One gold star for you!  
CW: FUKCOFF  
CB: Our normal uniforms would not be appropriate to wear in this type of climate, is the simple answer.  
CB: Can you imagine the glitter? I shudder even to think.  
AO: Flitter?  
CW: since when do the uniforms have glitter?  
CB: Oh my. Since always, I’m afraid.  
CW: WHAT  
CB: Have you really not noticed?  
CB: My underclassmen are more unobservant than I thought…  
CW: where is there fucking flitter  
AO: Gliter  
CW: GLITTER********  
CB: Down the arms.  
CW: so youre saying we, the most baddest unit in school  
CW: have been dancing this whole time  
CW: in outfits  
CW: WITH GLITTER ARMS  
CW: ARE YOU SHITING ME??  
CB: They serve an important purpose.  
AO: I do not like glitter  
AO: It is small and gets everywhere  
CW: how did you type that so well mr technology illerate  
KB: better tech ‘illerate’ than actually illiterate lmao  
CW: LESS TALKING MORE WALKING  
AO: S Lowly  
CW: wow you really are huh  
AO: I will learn  
CW: the chicken pecking though ROFL  
CB: There’s no need to be rude, doggy. Whatever works for Adonis-kun.  
AO: I amh  
AO: hungry  
CW: yeah its like twelve WHEN IT IS LUNCH VAMPIRE SHIT??  
CB: Ah-ah, bad dogs don’t get dinner.  
CB: I happened to overhear our gracious photographer mention that food will be provided following the photoshoot.  
CB: Therefore, logic dictates that the faster this gets done, the sooner we can eat.  
CW: GREAT but kaoru-senpai STILL ISNT HERE  
CB: A fair conclusion. He should’ve made it back by now.  
AO: Water  
CB: Hm?  
KB: sorry dudes there was a pool and i got distracted lololol  
CW: what the HELL are you that freaky fish kid????????  
KB: where u find pools u find ladies ;)  
AO: Not in desserts  
AO: Only camerls  
AO: And snakEs  
AO: And ins ects  
KB: …  
KB: maybe i wont stick around then  
CW: adonis you said this wasnt a desert  
KB: oh?  
CW: YEAH scroll up  
KB: o yes~  
KB: guess theres no danger here then  
CB: Congratulations, doggy. Once more, you’re intellect exceeds you. Quite literally.  
CW: WHY AM I BEING FUCKING BLAMED WHEN KAORU IS THE ONE MAKING US WAIT!?!?  
KB: rei likes me better lol ;)  
CB: I love all my fellow UNDEAD members equally.  
CW: fucking gross  
CB: You sound remarkably like my little brother.  
AO: Can we eat y?  
CB: It’s not quite the time, Adonis-kun. Please hold out for me just a little longer.  
AO: Ok  
CW: guys WHO CHANGED THE GROUP NAME  
CW: WHO ALLOWED THIS  
KB: i thought the memo could use a bit of spicing up lmao XD  
KB: isn’t it great?  
CW: NO!!  
AO: No.  
CB: I’ve seen better.  
KB: ouch  
CW: of course it was you  
CW: IT ALWAYS IS YOU SHITHEAD  
KB: that’s not fair~~~  
KB: you guys dont appreciate all the effort i put into this group :(  
CW: yeah like -1000000  
CB: Kaoru does plenty.  
AO: Wha example?  
CB: Tell them, Kaoru.  
KB: i bring the sex appeal  
CW: we don’t NEED YOU for that  
CW: adonis could do that plenty  
AO: I cold?  
KB: ohohoho  
CW: i DIDN’T mean it like that and YOU KNOW IT  
KB: whatever u say lol  
CB: Okay fellows, as hilarious as all this is, the photographer just told me if we’re not done in the next half hour, we’re not getting an album cover.  
KB: aw cmon i wont be another fifteen minutes i mean it  
CB: Forgive me for not believing you Kaoru. We creatures of the night are naturally distrustful beasts, you see.  
CB: Adonis.  
AO: Y es?  
CB: Would you please bring our elusive idol back to us?  
AO: Ok  
KB: ahaha ok see u in a sec adonis  
CB: He laughs, and yet behind the jovial attitude I can smell the fear.  
AO: He is scar  
AO: Ed of me?  
CW: HA HA now this i wanna see  
CB: You are going nowhere, doggy.  
CW: stop me bastard  
AO: Wy is Kaoru scared of me?  
CB: I’d warn against doubting your master~  
CW: you sleep IN A COFFIN all day like you could take me on  
AO: Am I scary?  
CB: That is to conserve my strength. I am capable of a great many things which you are not aware of.  
CW: oh yeah? come and get it!!  
CW: WHAT THE FUCK how are you already here  
CW: i dont like that look on your face  
CB: Don’t claim that I didn’t warn you~  
CW: SHIT  
AO: Please answer r  
KB: alright guys im back~~ no need to send adonis~~~~~  
KB: haha  
KB: woah  
KB: you kids just cant keep things quiet for a minute huh  
KB: well dont keep me and adonis w8ing while you 2 mess around jeez  
CW: ARGHGIHWIGRE  
CW: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT TO BEGIN WITH!!!!!!!!!!!  
AO: I do not thi nk I am scary…

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written these boys before. 
> 
> If people want to request Enstar chatlogs similar to this (can be about any boys) leave a comment w/ your request. No guarantees they will be fulfilled, however.
> 
> Also I'm still working on DW, for anyone who is worrying.


End file.
